Carpe diem
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Secuela de "Amigos por siempre" y "Siempre a tu lado" oneshot final- Porque al final, lo más importante son los sentimientos y las palabras dichas, el tiempo perdido jamas serán devuelto, por eso:aprovecha el momento.


Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO;** lo único que me pertenece es la historia, **prohibido su reproducción total o parcia** l.

 **Aclaración:** Esta es la tercera parte de la historia en oneshot que comenzo con **"amigos por siempre"** seguida de **"Siempre a tu lado" y concluye con este fic :D**

 **Notas de la autora:**

Vengo a cumplir con **una apuesta que perdi,** quedado asi saldada mis deudas.

Dedicado a todo el grupo de **fb "Mis Fic IchiRuki"** como pago a la apuesta de la **copa América** ,que esta haciendo en el grupo.

No se si en logrado trasmitir los sentimientos :tristeza, amor y felicidad. En fin, quiero dedicarle este fic a Caro **(Kia Aoi - chan)** quien tuve la fortuna de conocer por fb y quien me animo a seguir con la secuela e_é y hoy concluyendo con la tercera parte de esta historia , tambien porque prometió escribir la continuación de "Aquellos Zapatos azules" gracias :') y tambien a Giasella Helen **(sunev.31)** que me inspiro en una parte del capitulo xD creo que ya sabras cual es. También quiero agradecer a estas lindas personitas que me ha acompañado con este fic :D gracias chicas :

 **FrikiHimechan**

 **Kia Aoi - chan**

 **sunev.31**

 **Kimi Deathberry**

 **MajoPatashify**

 **lovetamaki1**

 **yocel**

 **The Death and the Strawberry**

 **SECUELA DE :Amigos por siempre ,Siempre a tu lado.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Cursiva** \- flashblack: recuerdos anteriores

— **:** diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener **OOC y OoC, lo que quiere decir que su personalidades puede cambiar o ser diferentes a las del manga/anime de bleach D:**

 **Universo alterno.**

 **Acompañado con la cancion Carpe diem-de aqua timez**

* * *

 **Summary** : Porque al final lo más importante son los sentimientos y las palabras dichas, el tiempo perdido jamas serán devuelto, es el momento de aprovechar el presente. Despues de todo, cada final es un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

 **Carpe diem**

" _¿No son hermosas, las cosas que no cambia? sin embargo, las cosas hermosas cambian"_

 _Aqua timez—carpe diem._

En la vida, hay muchas cosas que cambian, por más que uno intentara congelar un momento, un recuerdo, una sonrisa, es imposible detener el curso del tiempo, sin embargo hay algo que siempre permanece igual y eso son las fotografías, en ellas puedes captar los momentos más felices o triste y congelarse eternamente.

Seria hermoso congelar el tiempo eternamente, está en el preciso momento donde uno fuera completamente feliz: un familiar que aún sigue vivo, un bebé recién nacido, el momento exacto cuando tienes tu primer beso, el día de tu boda, aquel amigo que permanece junto a ti; pero en esta vida nada es eterno y mucho menos puede permanecer congelado, deben ser consciente que las cosas tarde o temprano cambian, ya sea para bien o para mal. Esa es la ley de la vida.

Aun asi, los recuerdos puede quedar grabados como fuego, en la mente.

 _Ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro, una ráfaga de viento golpeo su rostro, era el último diciembre que pasaba juntos, ambos amigos permanecían sentados en aquella banca, cerca del canal de navegación de Karakura._

— _Seria genial permanecer así ¿no lo crees? —comento la chica de cabellos negros y ojos violetas. Su acompañante suspiro con cierta melancolía, intentado reprimir aquellos sentimientos._

— _Si—medito un par de segundos—sin embargo, no es posible, por más que intentemos para el tiempo, es algo completamente imposible, así como detener la lluvia con las manos._

— _Lo sé—dijo ella, ocultado su rostro en el hombro de Ichigo Kurosaki—pero sería hermoso permanecer aquí, juntos, eternamente, aunque como dices, es imposible._

— _Puede ser—respondió no muy convencido Ichigo—al menos debemos aprovechar este momento._

 _Y así permanecieron amigos, hasta que los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer por todo Karakura, dejado así, un hermoso y triste recuerdo, tanto para Rukia como para Ichigo._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Ichigo Kurosaki despertó, no pensó en toparse con el rostro dormido de Rukia, había permanecido durante casi 11 meses en coma, lo lógico era sentirse desorientado, incluso alterado, él se sintió así, pero al ver a Rukia, algo en su interior se calmó, intento moverse pero las piernas y varias parte de su cuerpo no sentía, era como si estuviera entumecido.

Su primera conjetura fue, que se encontraba en una habitación de hospital, algo malo debió ocurrirle, no por nada tenía tantos catéteres y tubos en todo el cuerpo. Intentó levantarse nuevamente, solo consiguió sentir dolor.

—Mierda—mascullo, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Rukia tenía tomado su mano, levemente se sonrojo, se sentía cálido, algo que Ichigo no había sentido en varios meses, al obsérvala mejor, se percató que su amiga estaba más delgada de lo que recordaba, también que entre sueños la chica sollozaba. Fue algo que no pudo soportar. Necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba saber que había pasado.

—Ichigo—balbuceo dormida—no te vayas, no me dejes.

—Rukia—murmuro, con la esperanza que ella pudiera escucharlo y así calmar su sollozos, no le gustaba verla así, nunca había soportado en verla triste, ni mucho menos llorando, ya que la pelinegra había dejado caer un par de lágrimas entre sueños—Rukia—volvió a repetir esta vez un poco más fuerte. Le desesperaba verla así.

Sin embargo, Rukia permanecía con los ojos cerrados, completamente dormida. Fue entonces que Ichigo, sin saber cómo, apretó la mano de Rukia un poco más fuerte.

Ella comenzó a moverse entre sueños.

—Ichigo—murmuro nuevamente.

—Rukia—intento una vez más despertarla, su voz había sonado más fuerte pero al mismo tiempo dulce—despierta enana, no me iré a ningún lado.

—Mentiroso—dijo sollozado—me has dejado sola.

—Enana despierta, estoy aquí, a tu lado.

Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que Rukia comenzara a moverse y lentamente abriera los ojos.

—Ichigo— resoplo adormilada.

—Enana—a pesar de que se viera algo pálido por los constantes meses que había permanecido en coma, Ichigo no dejaba de regalarle aquella sonrisa, que pocas veces tenía.

Rukia soltó la mano de Ichigo, se llevó las manos a los ojos y comenzó a tallárselos, hasta que fue consciente que su mejor amigo le hablaba, de pronto el sueño abrumador que cargaba se fue, ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Ichigo— volvió a repetir, en parte porque no creía que fuera real, la chica nuevamente se talló los ojos. Ichigo le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que se diera cuenta, se paró y se acercó a él.

— ¿No estoy soñado? ¡Realmente estás despierto!—antes de poner algo más, Rukia le había dado una cachetada.

— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo enana? ¡Eso me dolió!—refunfuño.

—Realmente estas despierto— las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro mientras la Kuchiki se lanzaba a abrazarlo— has despertado—repitió varias veces.

Ichigo sintió como sus mejillas tomaba un color carmesís. No dijo nada más, dejo que Rukia llorara en su hombro, después de todo, él también estaba feliz de volverla a ver. Lo último que recordaba era una pelea que había tenido con ella y después, nada.

En realidad tampoco le importa, de hecho ni siquiera se acordaba de su esposa. El solo quería permanecer así, abrazado a Rukia (aunque técnicamente ella lo estaba abrazado) no supo el porqué, pero intuía que a partir de ahora, Rukia no se apartaría de él y el tampoco de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

No fue fácil para él, ni mucho menos para sus padres y amigos, su recuperación, Ichigo había permanecido aproximadamente casi un año en coma, era normal que varias partes de su cuerpo estuvieran adormilado y que le doliera. Además de que había sufrido un accidente automovilístico, pero para su suerte, ningún nervio había salido lastimado en el proceso. Fue difícil reponerse.

Kurosaki quien hasta ahora había sido completamente independiente, tenía que ser ayudado para realizar varias tareas, tanto en sus terapias físicas como en su vida diaria, en ocasiones se sentí mal, en ver como Rukia lo ayudaba, cuando ella no tenía por qué hacerlo, además que se sentía como una carga para ella y sus mismos padres.

—Vamos no seas testarudo—regaño la chica, mientras ayudaba a estirar las piernas de Ichigo.

—Te he dicho que puedo hacerlo solo, enana, es más, deberías estar trabajado, ¿Acaso quieres que tu padre me regañe?

Los ojos de Rukia se escurecieron, prefirió guardar silencio.

—Hey Rukia ¿qué te ocurre?

Sin embargo ella no contesto, después de la visita inesperada de su padre, ella no había mantenido conversación alguna, su madre alegaba que Byakuya seguía siendo un idiota y algún día se daría cuenta de su error, si mencionar que era un celoso de primera. Ella era la única que la apoyaba, pero aun así, le dolía la indiferencia de su padre.

—Ichigo—Rukia lo miro directamente a los ojos—deja de decir tonterías, mejor concentrémonos en tus terapias—Sosegó la chica.

Aunque el aludido no quería dejar el tema de lado, prefirió hacerle caso, no deseaba volver a ver triste a Rukia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El invierno termino y dio paso a la primavera, los arboles de cerezo comenzaron a florecer, dado así inicio al mes de abril, como era costumbre, varias personas acudían a los campos de cerezos para celebrar el festival Hanami*.

Para Ichigo y Rukia, no fue la excepción, deseaban por todos los medios despejar sus mentes, y que mejor con ir al festival, además les servía para convivir con todos sus amigos y familiares.

Llegaron más temprano de la hora pactada, solo estaba ellos dos, ninguno de sus amigos o familiares se veía a la vista. Rukia coloco una manta de rayas blancas y rojas, en el verde césped, debajo de un hermoso árbol de Sakura, ayudo a Ichigo (quien aún no recobraba del todo la movilidad en sus piernas) a sentarse, permanecieron un buen rato en silencio, observado como las flores de cerezos era movidos por la suave brisa.

Aunque tenía la vista en las flores, su mente estaba muy lejos, tenía tantas dudas sobre su situación actual, ya que ambos no tenían el valor de hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

Rukia se había prometido, que una vez despierto Ichigo, le diría sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin embargo, hasta ahora, no lo había hecho, tenía cierto de miedo que Ichigo la rechazara.

A diferencia de Rukia, Ichigo se encontraba frustrado, deseaba decirle tantas cosas a su amiga, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Después de su divorcio con Candice (que por cierto, lo tomo bien) no tenía el valor para mirar a Rukia y decirle que la quería; si tan solo, meses atrás, él profesaba un amor inexistente a su ex-esposa.

También estaba el hecho que él, todavía no se recuperaba al cien por cierto de su accidente y no deseaba ser, una carga para Rukia, mucho menos que pensara que su amor repentino, fuera por el hecho de estar solo.

—Rukia—murmuro Ichigo bajado su rostro y mirándola a ella.

—Si—dijo ella con la vista en los cerezos.

—Yo…recuerda aquella vez cuando te bese en la estación del tren.

Rukia giro su rostro apacible hacia Kurosaki.

—Cómo olvidarlo—las mejillas adaptaron un color carmesís—fue mi primer beso.

Ichigo sonrió ante aquello, eso fue lo que le dio valor para continuar.

—Yo, hace tiempo intento decir algo que no puedo, durante mucho tiempo tuve miedo y guarde mis sentimientos, algo que pensé que podía manejar pero ahora, yo.. Rukia.. yo—las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, empezó a sudar, no era como si le estuviera proponiendo matrimonio, de hecho ni cuando lo hizo, se puso así.

— ¿Si Ichigo? —pestaño varias veces, como si esperaba algo en especial.

—Yo quería decirte que.. Eres la enana más gruñona que he conocido—soltó sin pensar.

" _¿Qué mierda acabo de decir?"_

Kuchiki arqueo la ceja, se cruzó de brazo y lo reto aun duelo de miradas, Ichigo no pudo y desvió la mirada.

—Si vas a decirme algo así, deberías al menos decírmelo sin apartar la mirada, Kurosaki—resoplo molesta.

" _Bravo Ichigo, acabas de meter la pata"_

—Te lo dije de frente—tomo aquella excusa perfecta, para no continuar con un suicido más grande. Debería guardas sus sentimientos para más adelante, cuando él estuviera bien físicamente y tuviera el valor de decir, palabras más cursis que aquel discurso tan simple.

—No sé porque me esperaba otra cosa—suspiro.

— ¿Qué te esperabas, enana? —pregunto curioso.

El viento soplo y dejo caer un par de flores enfrente de ellos. Rukia recordó una plática que había tenido semanas atrás, cuando fue a visitar a su madre y Byakuya no se encontraba.

— _¿Ya hablaste con él? —pregunto curiosa su madre, mientras acariciaba su cabeza y ella recostaba su cabeza en su hombro._

— _No—menciono la chica—es difícil mirarle a los ojos y decirle que lo quiero._

 _Hisana sonrió ante aquella confección._

— _Sabes, cuando comencé a salir con tu padre, tenía miedo—rebelo la señora Kuchiki—anteriormente había terminado una relación amoroso, ya sabes, con el padre de Ichigo, aunque mis sentimientos aquel entonces era amistad y cariño, no amor, aún así, sufrir con nuestras ruptura, fue difícil decirle palabras de amor a tu padre, admito que me costó mucho, pero al final pude, en aquel entonces no era tan orgullos ,ni mucho menos testarudo como lo es ahora—sonrió la recordar a su esposo más joven—lo que trato de decir, es que nunca es fácil rebelar sentimientos de amor hacia otra persona, pero en esta vida hay que arriesgarse, recuerda que solo tenemos una sola vida Rukia, el tiempo perdido nunca regresa._

— ¿Rukia?

La voz de Ichigo la saco de su ensueño.

—Disculpa ¿Qué decías?

—Que despistada eres enana, ¿en qué tanto piensas? —cuestiono el chico cruzándose de brazos, al menos había recuperado completamente la movilidad en sus manos y brazos.

—Solo pensaba—miro las flores que era movida por el viento—que solo tenemos una vida, qué el tiempo perdido jamás regresa, que las palabras nunca dichas, nunca serán escuchadas, sentimientos guardado que nunca fueron expuesto en voz alta.

— ¿Cómo?

Una flor de Sakura callo en la mano de Rukia, ella la miro y acaricio.

—Lo que trato de decir, es que—Rukia alzo el rostro—durante estos meses estuve muerta en vida, cuando te veía acostado en esa cama de hospital, pensado que tal vez nunca despertarías, a pesar que día a día me repetía que lo harías. Incluso evitaba llora frente a tus padres, pero no podía dejar de sentir culpa, no podía evitar llorar cuando nadie me veía. No sabes lo difícil que fue sentir remordimiento, culpa por no decirte que te amaba— lo había dicho, por fin lo estaba diciendo—estaba a tu lado pero al mismo tiempo estaba lejos, hay días que pensaba en que jamás despertarías, que el tiempo seguiría pasado y yo estaría aquí, sola, sin ti , fue horrible, fue.. —Rukia bajo el rostro lleno de lágrimas, intento calmar los sollozos, pero no pudo, se llevó las manos en un intento en vano de parar las lágrimas, pero no podía, el dolor estaba ahí, algo que guardado durante todo un año y que por fin había dicho—perdóname por no decírtelo, perdóname por hacerle caso a los demás, perdón por romper tu ilusión aquella vez, yo... te quiero Ichigo Kurosaki, que durante mucho tiempo estuve escondiendo estos sentimientos por ti y ya no deseo esconderlos más.

Sin saber cómo,Ichigo llego a su lado y la abrazo.

—Lo siento mucho ,Rukia—dijo apretándola más a su pecho, mientras Rukia seguía llorando—lamento hacerte sufrir todo este tiempo, yo…mierda yo debería hacerte dicho hace tiempo lo que sentía, decirte que te quería y aun te quiero, debí luchar sin importa nada, decirte cuanto amo las peleas infantiles contigo, decir cuánto amo tu ingenuidad, hay tantas cosas, mierda, el día que tuve el accidente, había pensado en pedirle el divorcio a Capdice, me había dado cuenta que no era feliz con ella, que sin ti , mi vida carecía de sentido, que todo estaba sumergido en lluvia, yo Rukia te amo.

Las palabras por fin había sido dichas, Rukia permaneció llorado un tiempo más, abrazada de Ichigo, diciéndose las cosas que nunca había pudieron decir, ajeno a ello, un grupo de chicos miraba la escena.

—Creo que esperaremos un rato—menciono el doctor en cirugía, Uryuu Ishida reacomodado sus lentes.

—Si Uryuu-kun, debemos darle su espacio—dijo Orihime limpiándose varias lágrimas, que había derramado por la emociono.

—Hasta que por fin lo dijeron, eso tontos—menciono Tatsuki abrazada a Renji.

—Espero ver la reacción de ambos, cuando deje de llorar.

— ¡Oh por dios! Mi hermosa tercera hija, cuanto ha sufrido—lloraba a mares Isshin Kurosaki— ¡mi estúpido hijo tendrá que hacerla feliz! Hay Masaki—la mencionada le daba varias palmaditas en la espalda a su esposo.

—Ya amor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Meses después.**

Llego a su casa, ya entrada la noche, dejo su maletín en la pequeña mesita del recibidor y miro a su esposa, quien estaba cantado mientras cocinaba, el sonrió levemente, amaba ver feliz a su esposa, últimamente no había pasado tiempo con ella, puesto en el bufete de abogados donde trabajaba, estaba muy ocupado, con el caso del profesor de medicina con complejo de Superman, que había asesinado a varios de sus colegas, solo porque el olifresa* no había sido canno en la exitosa serie breach.*

A Byakuya Kuchiki le pareció absurdo que la gente se estuviera matado, solo porque sus personajes favoritos no quedaba juntos, años atrás, dos casos similares había pasado, uno cuando la serie más exitosa "Naluto" había terminado y que el protagonista no había acabado con Salura* y el otro, caso ocurrió, con la secuela de la misma serie "Natulo:gaines" cuando la protagonista María ensalada*, había descubierto que su padre Don elmo había engañado a su madre Saluda, con la acosadora Karina.

Pero a Byakuya le daba igual, a él le pagaba por demostrar que los anticanno no podía quedar libres por matar gente. Se acercó a su esposa y beso su mejilla, ella le sonrió coquetamente.

—Amor, llego una carta para ti—le extendió un sobre blanco a Byakuya y este lo tomo con recelo.

— ¿De quien es? —cuestiono rápidamente.

—Debes abrirlo para saberlo—la mujer siguió cocinado, mientras Kuchiki abrió el sobre.

Tardo aproximadamente 15 minutos en procesar lo que decía la carta, mejor dicho invitación, había quedado en shock por el contenido, incluso su esposa tuvo que cerrarle la boca para que no entrara ninguna mosca.

Ella no se imputo por el estado de su esposo, termino de serví la comida,su esposo seguia con la vista en la invitación que tenía en la mano.

—Por si pregunta, he confirmado nuestra asistencia—Hisana se llevó una cucharada de sopa a la boca—también confirme que la entregarías.

1,2,3,4….15 minutos después, Byakuya Kuchiki la miro con los ojos desmesurados.

— ¿QUÊ HICISTE QUE?

—Ha, ya reaccionaste—dijo la mujer sin darle mucha importancia a su marido— ¿acaso hice algo malo?

— ¡Claro que sí! Hisana ¿qué has hecho?

La mujer suspiro y calmada le respondió.

—Lo que toda madre haría, confirme a la asistencia a la boda de mi hija— dijo como si fuera obvio— por cierto, también confirme que tú la entregarías—comento nuevamente, por si Byakuya no habia entendido la primera vez.

— ¡Nunca! No entregare a ninguna hija ingrata, que dejara escapar su sueño por un hombre casado, ¡CASADO! Hisana no comprendes, ella es la otra mujer.

— ¡Él ya se divorció! — rezongo su esposa.

— Mucho peor, Rukia esta manchado el apellido Kuchiki, al intentarse casar, con un divorciado—señalo indagando su esposo—prefirió a Kurosaki, antes que sus padres, eso no es cualquier cosa, no la voy a entregar, así que mejor cancela todo, no iremos ninguno de los dos, a ver si ahora esa ingrata hija, se da cuenta del error que esta cometiendo.

La mujer sigue comiendo sin prestarle atención alguna a su esposo, cuando termino, le dio una mirada que podía asesinar a su esposo ahí mismo.

— Rukia no es ninguna ingrata, Byakuya, tú no eliges por mí, además ¿Qué tiene de malo casarse con un divorciado? Yo no le veo ningún problema—se encogió de hombros— respecto a que Rukia eligió su corazón antes que el orgullo y tus reglas, porque eso es lo que realmente eligió, Byakuya, durante todo estos meses has estado intentado separar a Rukia, persuadir sus acciones, ella no fue la que eligió, fuiste tú el que decidió alejar a Rukia de nosotros dos, ahora que ella desea ser feliz, a lado del hombre a quien ama, tú ni nadie opacara su felicidad, ella a sufrido mucho, merece ser feliz por una vez.

—Hisana.

—Y tú la entregaras sin rechinar—dijo la señora Kuchiki, levantado los platos de la cena— ¡quieres o no quieras! —deliberado depositado los traste en el lavabo.

—Pues no lo hare,¡no voy a ir a esa boda y no puedes obligarme!—grito exasperado, por primera vez en meses,había perdido la compostura—ya te dije que canceles todo.

— ¿A no lo harás? Perfecto, creo que hoy dormirás en la sala con el perro—la pelinegra dio media vuelta directo a la salida del comedor, sin embargo en último momento, se volvió a girar y lo miro—no te obligare para que vayas,ni mucho menos que entregues a Rukia, no vale la pena—se encogió de hombros— supongo que Isshin-san tendrá la amabilidad de entrega a Rukia en el altar, digo, el parece quererla así como es, no por nada le dice tercera hija, no me extraña que Rukia llegue a quererlo más… que a otros, incluso de ponerle su nombre a su primer hijo—tras decir aquello, la Kuchiki se retiró del comedor. Dejado a un Byakuya completamente pálido y con la boca abierta.

—Espero que con esto reaccione—sonrió para sí misma Hisana, mientras recogía a su pequeño perro Kon y lo abrazaba—Tu qué opinas Kon ¿Crees que papi Byakuya,entregue a tu hermanita?

El perro ladro alegremente, mientras relamían el rostro de su madre adoptiva.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Estas nerviosa? —pregunto su madre, alzado el velo de novia y tapando su rostro.

—Algo—dijo Rukia nerviosa—lástima que papá no quisiera venir.

—Nada de ponerse triste—regaño su madre al ver que Rukia entristecía—el llegara, lo sé, y si no lo hace, Isshin te entregara—sonrió Hisana.

—Mamá—musito Rukia—gracias por apoyarme siempre, no sabes cuánto te quiero—sin poder evitarlo Rukia abrazo a su madre, intentado reprimir las lágrimas. Hisana acaricio la cabeza de su hija y derramo un par de lágrimas, le había dado sentimiento ver como su única hija se casaba.

—Para eso están las madres, mi niña.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar en ese preciso momento, Ichigo Kurosaki sentía que colapsaría en cualquier momento, estaba tan feliz que en toda la noche no pudo dormir, incluso ahora, mientras intentaba acomodar su indomable cabello frente al espejo, sentía que su manos temblaba. Fue entonces que lo vio, parado enfrente de él, se encontraba el mayor obstáculo de su relación, de traje negro y corbata de mismo color.

Byakuya Kuchiki lo miraba son severidad.

—Ichigo Kurosaki ¿Estás seguro de lo que estas a punto de hacer? —cuestiono desafiante su futuro suegro.

— ¿Qué si tengo duda? Para nada—el chico se giró y encaro a Byakuya—Papá.

Byakuya torció la lengua. Se había atrevido el muy descarado a llamarle "Papá"

—Eres lo suficiente hombrecito para decirme aquello, pero realmente harás feliz a Rukia, un hombre divorciado, ¿Quién dice,que no te volverás a divorciar? tu trabajo no te dejara ver a Rukia muchas veces, además de que ella tiene un futuro más brillante lejos de ti y de Karakura, ¿acaso quiere que Rukia renuncie a su sueño por ti? Que egoísta eres, si dices amarla deberías dejarla libre.

—Señor Kuchiki, no había tenido tiempo de decírselo, no porque no quisiera o le tuviera miedo, si no para evitar cualquier disgusto a Rukia, pero ahora que está frente mío y me dice tantas tonterías,no puedo quedarme callado, amo como no tiene idea a Rukia, siempre la he amado, no pienso permitir que nadie intente separarme de ella, sé que nunca he sido de su agrado, y usted tampoco del mío, pero por respecto a mi futura esposa lo hare— el chico suspiro— entiendo perfectamente su postura, intuyo a la perfección lo que intenta decirme, será difícil nuestra relación por los tiempos de nuestro trabajo, de eso estamos conscientes, pero no por ello no dejaremos de amar, nos amamos como no tiene idea, no puedo imaginar a Rukia lejos de mí; respecto a si soy egoísta quiere decir que no la deje libre se equivoca, yo le he dado la libertar a Rukia que elija, incluso le había propuesto mudarnos de Karakura y que trabajara en la cuidad que más le gustara,pero ella creyó mas conveniente en quedarnos aquí, cerca de sus padres, de mis padres, de nuestros amigos, porque realmente ella no está renunciado a su sueño, ella trabaja en lo que más le gusta, independiente si es un gran bufete de abogados o no, ella está ejerciendo lo que siempre ha soñado, siguiendo los paso de su padre y si usted no comprende eso, le pediría de la manera más amable de no opacar la felicidad de mi prometida, si desea celebrar nuestra unión, bienvenido y si no, puede irse.

—Nunca me has agradado Ichigo, eres demasiado arrogante, despistado ,aun creo que eres poca cosa para mi hija, pero—suspiro el frio Kuchiki— mi hija te está eligiendo y no quiero disgustarla más, aun no me fio de ti, pero con lo que me has respondido, momentáneamente te apruebo—Byakuya se acercó más a Ichigo—no obstante, si llegas hacerle algo a mi hija, o la haces llorar, créeme Kurosaki que te matare, soy un abogado, conozco perfectamente las leyes, puedo matarte sin que vaya a la cárcel, ¿entendido?

—Nunca lastimaría a Rukia.

—Pregunte ¿Si lo entendiste?

Ichigo trago grueso.

—Entendí perfectamente padre.

—Qué bueno—sonrió Byakuya, provocado un escalofrió en Ichigo—Bienvenido yerno—y dicho esto Byakuya le extendió la mano, Ichigo dudo pero acepto su mano y le correspondió el saludo.

Sin embargo, el Kuchiki comenzó a preciosa la mano de Ichigo, provocado un dolor agudo.

—Quedas advertido, yo no amenazo en vano y nunca vuelvas a llamarme Papá—tras decir aquello, Byakuya deshizo su saludo y se retiró de la habitación.

Una gotita de sudor cayó por la nuca de Ichigo.

— ¡Mierda! Como puede cambiar tan rápido de humor y peor aún, amenazar a su yerno minutos antes de casarse, definitivamente mis hijos no estarán a su cuidado—refunfuño Ichigo, sacándose la cara con una toalla de papel, había comenzado a sudar, cuando empezó a deliberar con su suegro, lo único bueno de todo aquello, era que había mantenido su postura frente de el, aunque se estuviera muriendo de nervios, por dentro—todo lo que hago por ti, enana.

.

.

.

.

.

—Bueno mi tercera hija, al parecer tendré el honor de entregarte en el altar—dijo lloroso Isshin Kurosaki con su impecable traje negro.

—Muchas gracias Isshin-kun, mi esposo es algo testarudo y orgulloso, enserio te agradezco que entregues a Rukia—comento Hisana.

—No debes agradecer Hisana-chan, para mí es un honor entregar a mi amada tercera hija y futura nuera—Isshin le guiño un ojo a su consuegra, ella solo sonrió.

—Muchas gracias Señor Kurosaki.

—No,no,no mi hermosa tercera hija, ahora debes llamarme papá—Isshin tomo las manos de Rukia—papá

—Aleja tus sucias manos de mi hija, Kurosaki—gruño detrás de ellos, Byakuya Kuchiki— mi hija solo tiene un padre y ese soy yo—le espeto enojado.

—Byakuya—susurro alegre su esposa.

—Oh por fin has llegado hermano—sonrió Isshin, sin embargo Byakuya le lanzo una mirada de odio.

—Largo Kurosaki, yo entregare a mi hija.

—Papá—sollozo Rukia, mientras se acerca a su padre—viniste—sin poder evitarlo, Rukia se lanzó abrazarlo.

—Lo siento—dijo Byakuya abrazado a su hija—yo.. He venido a entregarte en el altar y pedirte disculpas, Rukia perdóname, yo

—No digas nada, papá—dijo Rukia soltado un par de lágrimas—lo que importa es que ya estás aquí, sabía que no me fallarías.

—Que hermoso—en un rincón Isshin Kurosaki observaba la escena—este momento hay que recordarlo—saco una cámara de su pantalón y comenzó a tomar fotos a padre e hija.

— ¡Kurosaki!

—Que tierno eres,Byakuya-sama—su esposa se acercó a padre e hija y los abrazo—por fin estamos todos juntos.

Byakuya se sonrojo ante el abrazo fraternal de su esposa e hija, sin darse cuenta que Isshin seguía tomado fotos sin importa nada.

Definitivamente, hoy correría sangre Kurosaki, después de todo, Kuchiki tal vez podía aplacar su ira con el patriarca de la familia Kurosaki.

.

.

.

.

La novia camino de la mano de su padre con una sonrisa radiante, mientras el novio no dejaba de sonreírle, el amor y cariño era visible para todos los invitados, ya que sabía la historia de amor de los próximos esposos. La felicidad no podía ser más completa como ahora.

Ichigo tomo la mano de su novia mientras sostenía el anillo de matrimonio, él le había pedido al padre Urahara que ofrecía la misa (gracias a él, pudo anular su matrimonio por la iglesia con su ex, alejado que no había amor y el poder de la juventud), dar sus propios votos.

—Yo Ichigo Kurosaki, te tomo a ti Rukia Kuchiki, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida ,más allá de la muerte—le sonrió a su esposa—frente a todas estas personas que están compartiendo nuestra felicidad, te hago una promesa, enana, prometo hacerte feliz por siempre, no quiero sentir que nuestras manos vuelven a perderse ,no quiero sentir que nuestros lazos se interrumpen, porque tú eres la luna blanca, que paro la lluvia que caía sobre mí, te amo Rukia.

Tras decir aquello Ichigo termino de colocar el anillo, Rukia intento reprimir el sollozo que amenazaba con salir.

—Yo Rukia Kuchiki, te tomo a ti Ichigo Kurosaki, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida ,más allá de la muerte—un par de lágrimas cayeron de su rostro—yo también te prometo frente a todas estas personas, amarte y serte feliz, como tu hace que mi vida brille cada día, porque nuestros lazos estaba forjados mucho antes de darnos cuentas, porque tú eres mi corazón y sin ti no podría vivir, Ichigo Kurosaki te amo—al igual que Ichigo, Rukia tomo la mano de su esposo y coloco el anillo.

Pasó un par de segundos, antes que los esposos Kurosaki se comenzaran a besar de forma apasionada y desesperas.

— ¡Oigas, todavía no termino la ceremonia! Aún no he preguntado si se quiere casar, bah, ya que, lo que dios ha unido, el hombre jamás lo separe y que el poder del amor los bendiga mis hijos, no se les olvide pasar a comprar a la tienda de Urahara, donde encontraran todo lo que necesitan para su matrimonio, amén.

" _ **Cada final es un nuevo comienzo"**_

.

.

.

.

 _¿No son hermosas las cosas que no cambia?, sin embargo, las cosas hermosa cambia._

 _No estoy seguro si al observar, pudiera encontrar aquellas cosas que no van a cambiar, pero aun si pasaran miles de años, nosotros quienes ahora estamos vivos._

 _Olvidaríamos incluso con quienes hemos vivido, incluso si naciéramos juntos otra vez temporalmente, y nos encontráramos_

 _Seguiremos sin recordarnos._

 _Sin recordarnos._

 _Las cosas que no cambian son hermosas ¿verdad?*_

Las sala de la familia Kurosaki Kuchiki estaba llena de varias fotos tanto en las paredes como en los buros, en ella se podía ver los recuerdos más hermoso que había compartidos los esposo, fotos infantiles, de sus adolescencias y adultez, aquellos niños que jugaba a la casita ahora ya convertidos en adultos, había varios momentos felices que los esposo les gustaba recordar, les gustaba mucho compartir su felicidad con todas las personas que los visitaban, en especial con sus familiares.

En medio de todas esas fotos, había una gran foto del día de su boda, donde Ichigo y Rukia salía abrazados, los dos juntos, aun lado cerca de la foto, aparecías sus respectivas familias, amigos, conocido.

A Rukia le gusta mucho ver las fotos familiares, siempre sé que acostaba en su sillón favorito, recordaba con claridad aquellos recuerdos más felices y nostálgicos, sobretodo el día de su boda.

—Mirados las fotos—aseguro su esposo besado su mejilla y recostándose a su lado.

—Algo así—sonrió Rukia, permitiendo que Ichigo la abrazara— ¿Cómo te fue hoy? —pregunto curiosa la señora Kurosaki.

—Algo estresante, hoy hubo mucho movimiento en la clínica, ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Cómo has estado Daisuke?

—Ha estado moviéndose mucho, no me ha dejado dormir en todo el día—respondió Rukia, Ichigo comenzó a acariciar, el vientre abultado de 8 meses de Rukia.

—Es normal—sonrió Ichigo—Ya pronto lo conoceremos—Ichigo bajo su rostro hacia el vientre de su esposa mientras lo acariciaba, le susurraba—Daisuke, amor, no seas malo con mami, deja que duerma un poco.

Como si se lo hubiera dicho, Daisuki pateo.

—Ese es mi hijo—rió Ichigo—de seguro que cuando crezca, será un excelente Futbolista.

Rukia empezó a reír, al escuchar como Ichigo empezaba a hablarle a su hijo, no podía pedir más, era completamente feliz con su esposo y su próximo hijo.

Definitivamente debía aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedara con su esposo, porque en menos de 2 meses, sería una familia de tres y estaba completamente segura que Daisuki, no los dejaría dormir en un buen tiempo.

 **Aprovechemos al máximo cada momento, y que eso seres tan especiales tu vidas sepan cuantos los quieres, aquellos que ya no están, siempre permanecerá en tu corazón, no hay vuelta atrás, el tiempo perdido jamás será devuelto, así como en esta vida, todo tiene su momento.**

 **Aprovecha la vida, no lo olvides.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Hanami*** (花見 lit. "ver flores"?) es la tradición japonesa de observar la belleza de las flores, pero por lo general se asocia esta palabra al período en que florecen los cerezos y en el que los japoneses acuden en masa a parques y jardines a contemplar sus flores (sakura).

 **¿No son hermosas las cosas que no cambia?, sin embargo ,las cosas hermosa cambia.*** Fragmento de la canción Carpe diem de aqua timez

 **Natulo y Natulo:gaines*** es una alucio en forma de parodia a naruto y naruto gaides.

 **Don Elmo:xD** si se dieron cuenta me referia a sasuki,digo sasuke

 **Salura:** se refiere a sakura haruno.

 **Maria ensalada:** creo que ya sabe aquien me referia

 **Karina** : jajaja si eres seguidor de naruto, ya lo adivinaste.

 **Olifresa*** :alusión de la pareja ficticia no canno de breach, una parodia de ichihime XDD

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

Al final Byakuya no fue tan malo como pensaban algunas,de hecho, no es por defenderlo ni nada, pero los padres siempre buscan lo mejor para sus hijos, aunque no siempre sean los correctos D:

Fue un total 13,592 palabras ,tres fic hechos para demostrar que en esta vida, el tiempo perdido jamas sera devuelto. Intente escribir algo profundo, esto fue lo que nació de ello, no son simplemente palabras vacías, no fue simplemente lo que imagine, fue parte de mi alma en ella, se que no es el mejor fic , aun asi, para mi es algo difícil de explicar con palabras, escribí en ellas cosas que me pasaron no al 100%, pero sentimientos de frustacion, de tristeza y arrepentimientos,creo que algunos hemos tenidos.

El objetivo de este fic es demostrar que por mas duro que sea la tormenta, siempre hay que permanecer de pie, tomado lo mejor y peor de la vida, almacenarlos los recuerdos felices y también tristes, porque esto nos ayuda a ser mejores personas .Algo que he aprendido en esta vida es a tener esperanza, el futuro no escrito,cada persona es responsable de construir su propio futuro. Siempre recuerden que cada lección aprendida forma una nueva cicatriz , sobretodo aprovechar siempre el momento.

Recuerde que en esta vida, el tiempo perdido, jamas regresa.

Muchas gracias por leerme

 **Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte**

 **No se les olvide comentar**

 **los comentarios son gratis xD**

 **24-06-15**

 **nos vemos con cariño Frany :D**


End file.
